Underneath the Mistletoe
by witches with awesomeness
Summary: Harry goes to the Weasley's over Christmas.He likes Ginny, but is to shy to tell her. What happens when he gets stuck under some mistletoe with her? not just any mistletoe, Fred and George's mistletoe. HPGW. please R&R! ONESHOT!


**Underneath the Mistletoe**

It was Christmas time again at Hogwarts. Everyone was excited, especially a certain boy. This boy survived You- Know- Who five times, lost his parents, and is now the most adored boy in school. Harry Potter.

This year he would be spending Christmas at the Weasley's, his favorite family. The only problem was a little red head girl who lived there. Yes, Ginny Weasley. It was funny, he always thought of her as a sister, but after seeing her with Dean, well it's not a sister- brother feeling now. He felt something more; something that anytime Dean was around her he would feel the need to curse him. Luckily he controlled that feeling.

Harry woke in the middle of the night, but was to excited to go back to sleep. It was the day he was going to the Weasley's. He already had his trunk packed, so he headed down to the common room with his favorite book '_Quidditch Through the Ages'_ to pass the time.

He'd been reading for hours when someone else woke up and came down. It was Ginny. She was still in her pajamas and was staring absentmindedly at the fire.

When she noticed Harry she jumped. "I didn't think anyone else would be awake."

Harry felt a blush creep up his face. "I… er… couldn't get back to sleep."

Ginny turned back to the fire and said in a dreamy voice, "Yeah." And came to sit next to him on the couch. He knew he was probably redder then her hair, but he couldn't help it.

"I… er… I um… have to finish packing." He said the last part in a rush and dashed up the stairs to the boy's dormitory with out a second glance at Ginny.

They were heading back to London on the train. Ron was asleep on one seat while Harry was sitting in the other, staring out the window. The snow was falling harder then ever. He was thinking about what was ahead. Mrs. Weasley was the best cook he knew and couldn't wait for Christmas dinner. He'd never really spent Christmas with family before.

As the train pulled to a slow stop they could here the conductor shouting "Platform 9 ¾! Happy holidays!"

Harry got his trunk and woke Ron up. As soon as they were off the train Harry was pulled into a tight embarrass. "Oh Harry dear it's so good to see you!"

"Mum! Harry won't have a happy Christmas if his in St. Mungo's!" Mrs. Weasley let go of Harry and he saw Fred and George standing in what looked like new robes.

"Ah! Harry ol' bean! So good to see you." Fred said sticking out his hand that Harry shook.

"It's great to see you too! Looks like business is booming."

George puffed out his chest. "Well you know how it is. Especially since we let our Christmas line out."

"Biting presents, a tree that once it gets into your house it grows ten times the size so you can't get it out, eggnog that when you drink it you think you're an animal, stuff like that."

"Yeah. We're still experimenting with some stuff." George said with an evil grin on his face.

Mrs. Weasley gave them a questioning look but didn't say anything. Harry looked around and realized Ginny wasn't there. He turned around to see her arguing with Dean. She was red in the face and didn't even say good- bye to him, just left.

"Everyone got everything? Good. Let's go then."

They got to ride home in Ministry cars. Harry was fine with this, except he had to sit next to Ginny. When they got home they all put their trunks upstairs and came down for dinner. After dinner Harry and everyone else sat in the living room entertaining themselves. Harry talked to Lupin about the Half Blood Prince, but Lupin didn't have a clue to whom he was. Later they all went to bed with thoughts of the day to come in their head.

"Harry! Wake up Harry!" Ron threw a pillow at Harry in attempt to wake him up. Unfortunately all he got was a face full of pillow. "Aw, common Harry! It's Christmas!"

Harry sat bolt up- right. He looked at the end of his bad and saw a mountain of presents. He dove into them. Among them was a hand- knitted sweater from Mrs. Weasley, a large box of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes products from the twins, and, much to his dismay, a package full of maggots from Kretcher.

It seemed everyone was wearing a Weasley sweater, everyone except Flur and Mrs. Weasley herself. Instead she was wearing a blue glittering witches hat and a gold necklace from Fred and George. "Aren't they lovely?" she was asking everyone.

After a nice breakfast they all went about amusing themselves with the presents they got or other things. Harry had his mind on other things. A few weeks ago Harry had bought something for Ginny, but wasn't entirely sure if she'd like it. He had gotten Hermione's opinion and when she asked why he was buying something for Ginny he just shrugged. It was a beautiful charm bracelet with two charms on it, a broom and a quaffle.

Ginny looked up at Harry and saw that he had a dazed expression on his face and was fingering something in his pocket. "Harry? Are you okay?"

Harry jumped. "What? Yeah, I'm fine." He had made up his mind. "Hey Gin? Can I talk to you?" He looked around the room filled with everyone. "In private?"

She gave him a questioning look but got up and followed him out of the room. He turned abruptly in the doorway from the hall to the kitchen. "I… er… saw this in the store the other day and thought, you know, you might like it." He said this all very fast.

She still looked confused when he took out the small package. When she opened it she let out a small gasp. "Oh Harry! It's beautiful!"

"I just didn't want to give it to you in front of all of them." He nodded towards the direction of the living room. "You know, with Fred and George."

She giggled. "Yeah I know what you mean, but lets get back now or they'll wonder where we've gotten off to."

He let out a small laugh, but when he tried to move he couldn't. At first he thought he was frozen to the spot because he had been so nervous, but then he saw Ginny struggling too. "What's going on?"

"I don't know. This has never happened-" she froze and then her face became red with fury. "FRED! GEORGE!"

They heard shuffling in the other room and Fred and George came out into the hall with big smiles on their faces. "You called?"

"What did you do!"

Their faces, if possible, broke into bigger smiles. "Whatever do you mean sister dearest?"

"You know bloody well what I mean! What have you done to that mistletoe!"

Harry looked up and realized that they were indeed standing under mistletoe. "Oh that. It's one of our experiments. We needed to test it. We were wondering when someone was going to step under it."

"Well how do we become unstuck?"

Harry thought he knew how and when Fred and George's smiles turned into evil grins Harry knew he was right. "Well you could stay there for the rest of your lives, or you could kiss." Harry knew he was redder then any of the Weasleys hair.

"YOU PRATS! GET US UNSTUCK THIS INSTANT!"

"Ah, but dear sister. We told you this was just a test. We still need to see if it works." By this time Harry saw Ron and Bill standing behind Fred and George with quizzical looks on their faces.

"WHEN I GET UN STUCK, I SWARE-"

"Oh, so you're going to kiss then? Great! Just let me get my camera."

"There is no other way? Nothing?"

"Not that we know of. Had we known that our sister, who I heard has been snogging publicly at school, was going to be under there, we would have waited. If you don't mind us asking, what were you two doing anyway?"

"Nothing, and I know what you're thinking. How could we if we're still stuck!"

"Well you may not have been, but you will have to." This time it was Ron who, for some reason, looked as happy as Fred and George.

"And why were you going around telling everyone what I've been doing when you're even worse. You and Lavender."

Fred and George look positively joyous. "Oh! Does Ronnie have a little girlfriend?"

"Actually, now he's called Won- won."

"Oh! Now we can't use you as a spy anymore. Giving us information about Ginny when you're just doing the same thing."

"Don't bring me into this!"

"Can't you just get us unstuck?" Harry hadn't spoken the whole time, but was afraid that they would be stuck there forever.

"We're sorry," Ginny let out a snort of laughter, "but there isn't any other way."

Harry looked down at Ginny. She gave him a small smile and got up on her tip- toes and pecked him on the lips. He was amazed he didn't melt. It was only when Ginny stepped out from under the mistletoe did he realize he could move. He immediately jumped out from under the mistletoe and knew he was extremely red. He could feel it, and with the looks Fred and George he had no doubt.

Harry went to bed that night with a smile on his face, remembering the day. After they had gotten out from under the mistletoe he talked to Ginny. She had said she had broken up with Dean after they had gotten off the train, this made him feel A LOT better, and was looking for someone new, someone she could depend on and trust, someone who didn't want to snog her face off every minute. He had also realized that she had been red in the face like him.

This had truly been the best Christmas he'd ever had.

(A/N:) TA-DA! Yey! Go me! It's my birthday! I hopped u liked it! This is my first holiday ff! R&R!


End file.
